


Little Less 16 Candles

by FxckTrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depressed Pete, Fantasy, First Meeting, M/M, Peterick, Racial Discrimination, Vampires, age gap, gentle patrick, human Patrick, idk - Freeform, scared pete, shy patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this society things weren't exactly easy for Pete, his kind were seen as worthless and good for nothing, they were treated like animals by the humans. To make it worse the government gave everyone one a mate the person by law that Pete would have to be with and of course Pete would draw the short straw. Surviving from blood bags was hard enough by now he had bigger and deadlier problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Less 16 Candles

Although most fairytales had small aspects of truth the legends and myths that followed Petes kind were mainly lies. The fact that his kind coexists with the humans proves that, stories got the basic facts right, his skin was ice cold he was fast and strong. He was the worlds most lethal predator but he didn't feel like it, most days Pete felt like the worlds biggest failure, blood from bags didn't make him feel alive at all honestly it just made him feel worse. From birth everyone is given a partner, one partner that age 18 you are given the name of, some people loved the fact they knew someone was waiting for them others hated it. It was illegal to be with someone who was not your allocated partner, it was also said that it was impossible to love anyone else something about it "being in your genes" Pete never paid much attention to it. Petes Kind and the humans were never paired together although they lived in harmony vampires were seen as lower down in society and God forbid a human love a vampire. At exactly 12am on Petes 18th birthday he received his letter, when he opened it in front of his excited flat mates he read that his partner was currently 13, this had to be a mistake age gaps were normally no more that 2 years max. But when he rang the number left at the bottom of the page to Petes horror they told him there was no mistake, apparently it was rare but it had happened quite a few time recently especially with vampire pairings. 

The next 5 years were hell for Pete, his life had never been particularly cheery, but watching all his friends fall in love and find the perfect person hurt more than he had expected it to. Before he had received that stupid letter he couldn't care less about being single, there were plenty of illegal strip clubs and prostitutes for him to sleep with. Yet now if he even thought about someone else he felt like he was cheating, it was so unlike him, if he could just forget about the stranger he would but it was in his genes every ounce of his being willed him to be loyal to a complete stranger. The strangers name was Patrick and that's all he knew, he wasn't even allowed to know his last name because he was underage, Pete would be sent more information once the boy turned 18, so he suffered for the next 5 years. Once he turned 23 he felt like the world was playing a sick joke on him everyday he woke up without more information on the stranger. So on the 27th of April when Pete found an official looking letter addressed to him in the post box he'd never felt more relieved, but when he opened the letter his heart sunk. Inside the letter was the boys full name, his date of birth, where he lived, his mobile number and his blood type. The universe was playing a sick joke on him,he waited this long for a human, to make it worse he'd be expected to mate with this guy. A guy who probably thought more of the dirt on his shoe than a vampire. "How have you not already rang him?" The question comes from Petes roommate Brendon who was currently only 15 and desperate to find out who his partner was going to be. "Because it's a human" the words cut through the room like a knife as Brendon stared wide eyed at him, their silence is broken by Petes ringtone, both boys stare at the phone for a moment before Pete picked up. "Hi my name is Patrick I just received my letter saying you're my partner" his voice was so soft, so gentle but Pete knew that would change as soon as the stranger found out what he was. "Would you like to meet today? since I live in Chicago it'll be no bother" Pete thought that it was best to meet the guy in person at least then he could make an attempt to get along with him, "sure we could get coffee". He seemed so timid, shy even on the phone "I'll meet you in Starbucks, in half an hour" the look on Brendon's face was one of both shock and horror, but Pete had to face this guy. "Great I'll leave now" the voice was still gentle but he seemed excited, Pete knew that the young boys excitement would be replaced with anger and disgust as soon as he found out just who his mate was. 

There had only been women sat in the Starbucks when Patrick walked in, he'd beat his partner there. His hands shook with anticipation as he waited in line to order a coffee, the coffee would only make his hands shake more but he couldn't just walk in and sit down without a drink. Once he had ordered, he went and sat in one of the booths, he made sure to face the door so he could spot his partner as soon as they walked in. Even his breath was shaking, as he sat there nervously tapping his foot, "calm down" he said slowly to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. Taking a sip of coffee wasn't Patrick's best idea, he ended up burning the roof of his mouth and his tongue, which resulted in him putting his mug down quite violently and spilling coffee over his new jeans. His mother was going to kill him they were his birthday present, that she didn't even know he'd opened, Patrick had opened the letter saw it was a guy and panicked. He had no clue how his mother was going to react but she wasn't exactly an open minded person, "are you Patrick?" The question had knocked Patrick out of his daydream "are you Pete?" The stranger nods and sits down, he looks uncomfortable there was something wrong, maybe he'd expected someone taller and more muscular. "There's something you should know before this goes any further" the guy looks uncomfortable and the sadness in his eyes gives Patrick goose bumps, "go ahead" Patrick replies taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm a vampire" the guys eyes lock onto a spot on the table between the two of them "so I understand if you wanna leave" oh the guy thought Patrick would leave because his mate wasn't human? He couldn't care less his mother was going to judge Pete for being a guy, she probably would just choose to ignore the vampire part and Patrick had no problem with vampires. "Why would I wanna leave, I'm meant to be with you" he feels his face start to flush again as the guy looks up from the table. "You really don't care?" Although the sadness in his eyes hadn't left he looked a lot less uncomfortable, he was nothing like what Patrick had expected. Patrick had thought Pete would be at least 6ft with light brown hair, he'd imagined the man he was meant to be with wearing a button up shirt with jeans and slightly tanned skin. Pete however was about Patrick's height with black hair and his skin was a light brown colour. The darkness in the guys eyes was overwhelming, Patrick just couldn't get over it.

"This place is kinda loud wanna go for a walk?" Pete asks leaning forward as he speaks, Patrick nods and the two boys walk out of the coffee shop together. "There's a park down the street I go to sometimes to write music, not many people know about it so it's normally super quiet" Pete smiles at the young boy, he was so sweet so innocent why on Earth had they given him someone like Pete? Pete feels a warm hand brush against his own, "is it okay if I hold your hand" the young boys voice was so gentle it matched him perfectly. "Are you sure? I'm a monster Patrick" the words made Patrick angry, Pete was so convinced that he was a monster that he'd built these walls around himself but Patrick knew Pete wasn't a monster, he had only met the guy about half an hour ago but he could already see through the front the older man put up. "You're not a monster Pete" Pete opens his hand and let's Patrick slip his hand into his. They walk together to the park Patrick starts to tell Pete about himself and although Pete was listening he was more interested in taking in just how beautiful Patrick was. His soft pale skin, the cute hat that was placed perfectly on his head and revealed some of his nearly styled hair, Petes favourite part of Patrick by far was his eyes. The way that they sparkle when the two of them are face to face captivates Pete, they seem to draw him in, honestly everything about Patrick draws Pete in, it frustrated him Pete was meant to be leather predator but he didn't feel like it right now . They pick and tree and sit down together and Patrick feels his heart start to beat faster, Patrick was a virgin he had been waiting for his letter like most of his friends had. Patrick had never even kissed anyone which was unheard of where he came from, most people practiced making out with friends so they would know what to do one they got their letter but Patrick never had. He knew something was going to happen, it felt like something from a movie as Chicago opened her clouds on the two boys and began to rain. Pete pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Patrick's shoulders. Patrick was so captivated by Pete that he simply glanced at the artwork that covered the older boys arms. The two boys sat in the rain for hours, they'd watched the sun rise and set and yet Patrick still hadn't had enough of Pete. Patrick watch as Pete moved closer to him "I'm going to try something don't move" slowly Pete leans towards Patrick and places a hand on the back of his neck. It had been a long time since Pete had been this close to a human, he could heart the thump of blood from the artery in Patrick's neck and Patrick's sent made Petes mouth water. Pete manages to restrain himself as he gently kisses Patrick, Pete felt euphoric his whole body was on fire every touch was amplified and brought Pete a pleasure he had never felt. Patrick was obviously feeling the same as the younger boy moaned against Petes lips. Pete wished he'd never kissed anyone else he wished that this was his first time, if the two of them shared this much passion with a kiss Pete could only fantasise about what sleeping with Patrick would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be a short series I just wanted to to write some Peterick to get me through writers block. Any comments or suggestions are completely welcome because I know this is really different from my normal style and no I'm my abandoning my other stories;). 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!


End file.
